ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thossos
Thossos is the largest known continent in the world. It is bordered to the west by the Empty Ocean, to the south by Ulstos and the Southern Sea, to the east by Tasquín and the Lorothosian Sea, and to the north by the Northlands. It is divided in two great-regions by the Copper Thorn mountains: Nathossos in the south and Nasar in the north. Nasar is cooler and consists mainly of forests and hills. Nathossos is warmer, with a subtropical coastal climate and prairie land, as well as several dry plateaus and deserts. History Thossos' history extends to 10,000 PC, when Man first came to Thossos across the Narrow Straits from Tasquín. The continent's first settlements were on the eastern shore, in and around the Sistillian mountains. Over time, migrations spread mankind across all corners of the continent. And by 8500 PC, the hunter-gatherer tribes of the world had begun to settle down. In Thossos, small kingdom appeared west of the Sistillian Mountains. One in particular, the Amarya, rose to prominence. But they fell into a series of wars, and their rule was eventually superseded by the Kelorians from the north. Utilizing steel weapons, the Kelorians were able to spread and hold much of central Thossos and the region of Catriya. They gradually expanded westward, and maintained a fairly stable empire that lasted for thousands of years. After the abrupt end of the Kelorian Empire in 3550 PC, dozens of western powers began a fight for control of the Thossian interior, in a long period known as the Chaos. Of these, a group from southwest Thossos, the Thossia, were victorious. They founded the Thossian Empire in 2593 PC, and were the second great empire to rule the continent that now bears their name. Thossian rule fostered a period of cultural growth; it saw the opening of trade routes north, stretching deep into Coneria as well as across the Sarthosian Sea to trade with Ulstos and Sarthos. But by the late first century PC, these strong foreign ties had put the Thossians in an impossible position. They were increasingly at odds with their neighbors, eventually erupting in a century long war with Ulstos. Unable to continue fighting, the Thossian Empire collapsed. After this, Thossos splintered into many small, independent states. By the present day, trade and culture have once again returned to pre-collapse levels, with the addition of a new vibrant and varied cultural landscape across the continent. Geography Thossos is an enormous continent with great diversity in landforms. In the region of Nathossos, rocky and hilly terrain is commonly found, especially in the west. Across the southern coast there are grasslands and low hills. In the east, there lies the Rynissan Plains and the small Amar Desert. The continent is home to two mountain ranges, the Copper Thorns and the Sistillians. There is one major lake in Thossos, Lake Kelor. The Copper Thorns are the longest and tallest mountains in the world, and cut Thossos practically in half. Northeast of the Copper Thorns, the land becomes much flatter, with taiga and glaciers forming in the icy plateau of the Northlands. To the northwest the mountains continue to push into an unforgiving plateau, cold, rugged, and nearly barren. Along Thossos' western and southwestern coasts lies the Ersian Vertebrae, a series of short mountain ranges that punctuate the coastal plains. These small ranges include the Pernians, the Syrimians, the Uterians, the Ilmakians and the Osseres. The west of Coneria holds jagged coastal mountains, with a low and temperate interior. In the east the terrain is more level, with sparse forests. Climate Thossos is split into two distinct climates by the Copper Thorn Mountains. In the north, Nasar, the climate is cooler and wetter. The region is dominated by forests. In the south, the climate is warm and dry. There are many grasslands plains, and two deserts: the Amar in the east and the Amyr in the west. Nathossos in general can be said to posses a dry subtropical climate. Flora and Fauna Thossos' size allows for a huge number of plants and animals. In Nasar, deer are very common, as are wolves and birds, such as hawks. Bears are also a common sight in the forests of the east. Elk and other species such as moose and caribou also roam the forests of Nasar. In Thossos, wild horses can be seen on the central grasslands. Large predatory cats populate the rocky west: mounatin lions and panthers lurk in the forest on the edge of the hills. South in Iniar, tigers make a home around the river. In the deserts, camels and lizards abound. Lions are rare, but do inhabit regions closer to the northern mountains. Cacti are present in Thossos' deserts. Wild grasses grow on the plains, and its forests are primarily deciduous. Nasar is less varied, and is home mostly to deciuous and coniferous forests. Regions Thossos is home to a great many populated areas: *Catriya *Iniar *Coneria *The Freyt *Galderia *Lorothos * Category:Places Category:Continents